A fita negra
by ArtisLasair
Summary: A única coisa que fora capaz de mantê-los unidos fora uma surrada fita negra feita de seda e lágrimas secas. ItachixSakura TRADUÇÃO da fanfiction Black Ribbon da Hikari Adams


_**Tradução da fanfic "Black ribbon", da ficwriter Hikari Adams.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto & Cia não me pertencem – assim como esta fanfic. E daí? Não sou egoísta e por isso não me incomodo de traduzi-la e dividi-la com vocês._

_**A Fita Negra**_

_**Ela era uma força da natureza.**_

Ela era como um raio que cortava os céus, ou como a chuva que limpava as impurezas do mundo.

Ela era incontrolável como as marés que castigam as costas e ao mesmo tempo era a gentil como a brisa da primavera que abençoam as terras com seu sopro de vida a cada nova estação.

Ela era o cruel trovão que reduz a mais dura rocha a pedregulhos e também era tudo aquilo que havia sido vivo um dia mas que agora é o adubo que nutre as sementes que se tornarão belas flores silvestres no próximo verão.

Ela era intensa como as labaredas dos grandes incêndios que transformam as verdes florestas em cemitérios de galhos carbonizados e também era o fogo brando que provem luz e calor a toda a humanidade.

_**Ela era a lua prateada e também o poderoso sol.**_

_**Ela era aquela detinha o poder da destruição e da cura.**_

Essa era a visão que ele tinha dela e lhe parecia impossível descrevê-la de outra forma. Ela era preciosa, e ele sabia qual era o peso que lhe competia carregar como uma mensageira da Luz e da Escuridão – peso este que era um constante ameaça à sua existência.

Seu coração já havia sido destruído há muito tempo, mas habilidosa como ninguém, ela era capaz de esconder suas tristezas por trás de um véu que poucos eram capazes de decifrar.

Ele não sabia dizer como ela o havia cativado de forma tão intensa: talvez fosse a essa intrigante dualidade impressa em sua alma, uma dualidade que parecia fazer parte de sua própria natureza, como se ela fosse uma contradição ambulante.

Talvez, fosse a forma que ela enfeitava os sedosos cabelos róseos, presos com uma fita de seda escura, negra como a noite.

Na primeira vez que eles se encontraram, ela era pouco mais que uma criança. Ele a ignorou veemente pois seu objetivo era capturar o rapaz hiperativo que fazia parte do time dela, o rapaz que possuía a raposa de 9 caudas selada em si. Assim como também a ignorou quando dirigiu sua atenção para a alma perdida que seu irmão havia se tornado, alguém que, segundo ele,não tinha valor suficiente nem para ser morto por suas mãos.

E ela, a garota que parecia dançar como uma fita ao vento quando lutava, ainda passava despercebida aos seus olhos.

Mas, quando finalmente ele a viu pela primeira vez, ele realmente fora capaz de enxergar sua verdadeira essência: ele estava quase cego, mas achava impossível ignorar tudo aquilo que ela havia se tornado: a filha da natureza era brilhante demais para passar desapercebida, intensa demais para ser silenciada por aqueles que tentavam impedi-la de conquistar tudo aquilo que era ela por direito de nascença.

A jovem estava de pé sobre uma pilha de pedras que um dia havia sido uma montanha, com o vento brincando com seus cabelos – rosados como flores de cerejeira, ele concluíra. Uma jovem de dezenove anos, vestida com o imponente uniforme de ANBU.

Nem uma única palavra fora proferida de seus lábios, mas aqueles olhos verdes e intensos capazes de fazerem a vegetação corarem frente a sua beleza haviam dito tudo.

_**Ela era a natureza encarnada e de forma alguma ele ficaria em seu caminho.**_

Da segunda vez que eles se encontraram, ela estava com vinte e três anos e a dor de seu coração partido a havia consumido completamente: ela não era uma super nova ou um buraco negro, não era a estrela que fora sua Shishou ou a nebulosa que fora seu desleixado Sensei.

_**Ela era um planeta de terra, nuvens, vento e água, e estava consumida pela dor.**_

Ele nunca fora do tipo que admitia sentir medo, mas nos mais pontos mais obscuros e secretos de sua alma, ele reconhecia que por alguns momentos chegara a temê-la. Naquela época, ela era como a triste chuva de um dia de outono, mas ainda assim uma parte da natureza do mundo, pois de uma hora para outra ela poderia tornar-se incontrolável como um furacão que assola as praias durante a primavera.

Ainda assim, a jovem permanecia fascinante aos seus olhos, o que deu-lhe forças para arriscar-se e se aproximar da filha natureza que, profundamente ferida, repousava encostada em uma árvore.

Ele notou que haviam fitas escarlates( que ele havia confundido com fitas negras na noite anterior ) que enfeitavam seu corpo e que contrastavam com a tonalidade alva da pele dela.

Como da primeira vez, nenhuma palavra foi dita, mas ela permitiu que ele se aproximasse, fazendo com que seus olhares se encontrassem. Os olhos esmeraldas pareciam ter todas as respostas e, os olhos dele, ônix ao invés de escarlates, podiam enxergar somente aquilo que ela desejava revelar.

_**Ela era a natureza encarnada, e como tal, sabia como proteger aqueles que a respeitavam.**_

Eles se encontraram pela terceira vez há apenas algumas semanas após o segundo encontro: ela estava fugindo, veloz como o vento e intensa como a pesada chuva que a envolvia. Ela não percebera sua presença e ele não fez nenhum movimento para que ela o fizesse.

Além disso, ela lhe parecera encantadora enquanto fugia daqueles que insistiam em persegui-la para trancafiá-la de volta em um sistema corrupto e falido.

Sua respiração estava acelerada devido à sua exaustão, e agitada, a jovem procurava desesperadamente por algum lugar que pudesse ser usado como esconderijo quando os orbes cor de jade se fixaram na direção em que ele se encontrava por alguns segundos, fazendo-o chegar a uma nova conclusão :

_**Ela era a natureza encarnada, mas não era invencível.**_

A quarta vez em que eles se encontraram se deu quase um ano após o seu 3º encontro: desta vez, ela utilizava uma fita negra em seus cabelos ao invés da bandana que costumava ostentar com orgulho.

Ela não o hostilizou, como ele havia previsto, mas aproximou-se dele com passos suaves como a neve e repousou uma das suas mãos frias sobre os olhos dele.

Após alguns segundos, ela constatou o óbvio, que ele estava quase cego, informando-o sem meias palavras e com toda sinceridade que não havia nada que pudesse ser feito para impedir que ele perdesse completamente a visão.

Entretanto, mesmo após tantos anos, ela mostrou que ainda era capaz de surpreendê-lo, quando polidamente convidou-o a se sentar à mesa da cozinha e lhe entregou um prato, dizendo que ele aparentava não ter feito uma refeição decente há anos.

E foi então que ele concluiu que aquela pessoa à sua frente era mais do que apenas uma contradição ambulante.

_**Ela realmente era a natureza encarnada e assim como a Terra, era a Grande Mãe.**_

Ele se manteve próximo depois disso, pois ela era hipnótica demais para ser deixada para trás. A jovem cuidava dos doentes da pequena vila onde havia fixado sua residência, assim como ela cuidou dele quando ele havia aparecido ferido e se esvaindo em sangue.

Era um tempo de paz, mas esta paz preciosa desapareceu no horizonte como os pássaros de argila que seu antigo colega costumava chamar de arte. Os filhos da Folha e do Fogo finalmente conseguiram rastreá-la e novamente ele nada pode fazer além de assistir o vento levar sua criança para outras terras onde ela poderia se esconder.

Ele a perdeu por um curto período de tempo, mas fora o suficiente para ensinar-lhe uma nova lição:

_**Ela era a natureza encarnada e ela se deslocava para onde ela era necessária.**_

Ele a encontrou novamente quando ela estava com vinte e cinco anos. Havia alguma coisa com o tom melodioso de sua voz, algo como o som da chuva que tentava inutilmente limpar os imperdoáveis pecados do ser humano do seio da terra.

Ele se aproximou dela cauteloso, pois mesmo que já estivesse completamente cego, ele ainda era capaz de sentir o calor reconfortante do sorriso dela. Magoada e amargurada por suas próprias tristezas, ela sorriu para ele protegeu seu olhos com fita negra de seda que enfeitava seus cabelos.

Naquele momento, certamente ela havia compreendido que ele era igual a ela: algo que havia perdido seu valor, uma ferramenta que havia se tornado inútil para seu mestre apos ter atingido seu objetivo final.

Ela permitiu que ele permanecesse com ela naquele lugar que cheirava a florestas e chuva, cuidando dele como somente a terra pode cuidar de seus filhos quando estes se arrependem e retornam para suas casas.

_**Ela era a natureza encarnada e estava lhe dando a chance de uma nova vida.**_

Ele nunca teve certeza se ela cuidava dele por pena ou não, mas na verdade isso não tinha a menor: ele estava cego e ela havia perdido seu coração. Eles eram mercadorias defeituosas, unidas apenas por um laço de fita negra.

Ela era preciosa e única, e mesmo com todos seus cuidados, ao mesmo tempo em que estava perto, ela ainda se mantinha distante.

Foram necessários sete meses para que ele entendesse o motivo dessa contradição, mas quando finamente a compreendeu, ele abandonou o seu jeito estóico e a abraçou firme contra o seu peito.

_**Ela estava perdida, e precisava de alguém para protegê-la.**_

_**Ela era a natureza encarnada, mas mesmo ela precisava de alguém para protegê-la.**_

Ele não era capaz de se afeiçoar a ela, e ela sabia disso. Ainda assim, ele tentou mostrar de alguma forma que mesmo uma alma perdida como ele era capaz de sentir gratidão por ela, uma pequena fagulha de luz oculta na escuridão de sua alma desprovida de humanidade.

E por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, às vezes ele refletia que como podia ser possível que um anjo pudesse ter sua alma ainda mais consumida pela dor que o pior dos criminosos, mas no final, ele sempre se lembrava que nada sobre ela nunca faria sentido.

Ela não era mais uma criança inocente, e sim uma forte mulher de 28 anos quando o seu mundo finalmente desabou.

Ele desejou que ele pudesse ter sido capaz de fazer algo para ajudá-la, mas em seu mundo inerte, não havia necessidade de lutar. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era permanecer ao seu lado, sem conseguir enxergar nada com ou sem aquela fita negra de seda protegendo seus olhos mortos.

Tudo que ele pôde fazer foi ouvir como a filha da natureza implorou e se humilhou pela liberdade deles a aqueles que um dia a haviam encarcerado no mundo corrupto do qual ela havia tanto lutado para se libertar.

E tudo o que ele pode fazer quando ela caiu foi ouvir o barulho de seu corpo indo ao chão e sentir o cheiro repugnante do sangue invadir suas narinas. O sangue das flores de cerejeira que para ele significava o fluxo da vida do mundo.

E, naquele instante, ele fora capaz de sentir como a vivacidade da floresta passava a decair, e como o calor da luz do Sol parecera diminuir, como a terra passava a se tornar estéril e como a chuva cessava de abençoar a terra.

_**Ela era a natureza encarnada e tudo havia morrido quando ela se fora.**_

Ele não foi morto imediatamente, como ele imaginou que seria. Ao invés disso, ele foi preso no lugar dela, como um cúmplice - e apesar de todo o interrogatório, nenhuma palavra foi extraída pelos seus captores.

Naquele momento, tudo o que ele queria era ficar só novamente.

Ele sempre fora do tipo quieto, solitário, mas a filha da natureza o havia cativado de uma forma que nenhum outro enigma fora capaz. A fita negra de seda que pertencera a ela um dia ainda envolvia seus olhos cegos e escondia as marcas de um passado em que ele ainda lutava contra sua iminente cegueira.

A fita ainda tinha o leve perfume da floresta, fazendo-o recordar novamente de como aquela mulher intrigante e de incrível força havia conseguido tocá-lo de forma tão sutil no âmago de seu ser.

E, quando finalmente decidiram excuta-lo, o dia nasceu belo e ensolarado; o vento soprava levemente através do campo de execução e sacudia o tecido negro. O tecido foi removido de seus olhos e uma lista de seus crimes foi lida antes que chegasse o momento final.

Antes de executar a sentença, o executor indagou se ele gostaria de dizer suas últimas palavras - e foi então que ele decidiu falar sobre tudo que havia guardado para si nos últimos anos.

Ele falou sobre uma jovem que era como o relâmpago e os mares, como o vento e o sol, como a chuva e a lua, a terra e as florestas e todos pararam para escutá-lo.

Era uma historia curta, uma pequena historia atada com um laço de fita negra de seda.

Por uma eternidade, ela vivera consumida por sua dor, assim como havia sido preciosa demais por toda sua vida, alguém que sempre precisara de alguém que a protegesse.

Ela havia morrido tragicamente jovem após ser condenada a confrontar a ingratidão do mundo corrupto ao qual ela havia dedicado sua vida a proteger.

Ela havia sido capaz de captar a escuridão e transformá-la em algo bom, trazendo a luz da esperança para este mundo marcado pelo derramamento de sangue inocente.

Alguém que havia sido capaz de encantar um monstro sanguinário, apenas com uma fita negra de seda que, como um véu, mantinha sua verdadeira natureza oculta.

E, ele contou que quando ela morreu, era como se o mundo chorasse por sua partida.

E disse que, quando ele aceitou seguir pelo caminho pelo qual ela lhe estendia a mão, era como se ele estivesse seguindo em direção ao brilho e ao calor do sol.

Ele havia passado anos a observando e outros anos apreciando sua companhia. Ela era a natureza encarnada e que tinha o dom de soprar uma nova esperança de vida a aqueles que já haviam perdido tudo, como ele.

Ele era o ser humano que não podia amar, que não podia sentir, mas algo dentro dele dizia que se eles se encontrassem em outro mundo, em outra vida, que talvez as coisas pudessem ser sido diferentes para eles.

A garota com os cabelos róseos como as flores de cerejeira do qual havia herdado o nome e o garoto com os olhos escarlates que foram cegados pelas nuvens que o levaram do lugar de onde eles nunca tiveram a oportunidade de se encontrarem.

Eles viveram em mundos completamente diferentes e mesmo assim acabaram por se encontrar em um submundo degradado e vivenciado uma historia simples e feliz.

A historia deles era uma historia muito simples, mesmo que as outras pessoas achassem que tudo fosse complexo demais, assim como a maioria das pessoas que ouviram essa historia nos anos que se seguiram, não conseguiam enxergar o que seria capaz de unir pessoas de mundos tão diferentes.

Entretanto, mesmo que poucos pudessem entender, havia uma única coisa havia sido capaz de manter unidos a natureza encarnada e o filho das sombras: uma surrada fita negra feita de seda e de lágrimas secas.

Owari

Soundtrack:

OneRepublic: _All Fall Down, Apologize_

Blue Rodeo: _Black Ribbon, This Town, Where I Was Before_

**_Olá_**

**_Comemorando meus 5 anos de fanfiction net ( mesmo meio desaparecida xd) resolvi compartilhar com vocês uma fanfiction de uma das minhas autoras favoritas de ItaxSaku do fandom de Naruto em inglês do ffnet._**

**_A Hikari Adams foi muito gentil em me permitir fazer a tradução, entao, se vcs gostarem da fic, me comprometo a traduzir suas reviews para a autora original para que ela saiba como vcs apreciaram o trabalho dela Tb, ok?_**

**_Estou com saudades e espero voltar a ativa logo, então ... espero que tenham gostado da leitura._**

**_Bjos_**

**_Artis_**


End file.
